


Unlovable

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoltaire Week 2016, Greek Mythology AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is cursed by a jealous Aphrodite so that no human will ever love him. Dionysus is not a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlovable

Enjolras had always been unfathomably beautiful. Some said he was even more beautiful than the goddess Aphrodite. This angered her, and as punishment she allowed him to keep his beauty, but cursed him so that no other human would ever fall in love with him. It’s a good thing that Dionysus was no human.

Enjolras had accepted the fact that he would never find someone that loved him, and instead focused his passion elsewhere. The government of Greece was corrupt and someone had to do something about it.

Dionysus had overheard the tale of the beautiful man, cursed by his half-sister, while he was in the forest getting drunk with some nymphs. He decided to take the appearance of a human and see if the stories were true. 

Dionysus walked into the bar where, he was told, the mortal held his meetings. As he opened the door, he scanned the crowd, soon finding the person he was looking for. The stories were true; he was indeed the most beautiful man Dionysus had ever laid eyes on.

Enjolras made his way to the door, “Are you here for the meeting?” he asked Dionysus.

“Yes,” the god practically shouted. ‘Dear Zeus, even his voice is beautiful,’ he thought.

“Well, come on in and take a seat. We’ll be starting shortly,” Enjolras smiled, “I’m Enjolras, by the way.”

“I’m…” he didn’t want to let this man know who he really was, “Grantaire.”

“Nice to meet you, Grantaire,” Enjolras said extending his hand.

“Likewise,” Dionysus smiled, shaking his hand.

The god moved to the tables and took a seat. He ordered a bottle of wine, true to his nature, and began drinking it before Enjolras started talking.

Once the meeting was over and Enjolras was finished ranting, he made his way over to the god’s table, “So, what did you think, Grantaire?”

“You were wonderful up there,” Dionysus said, “You’re very passionate about this, your love is very lucky to have someone so enthusiastic about his cause.”

Enjolras turned pink, “Well…thank you…but there isn’t…anyone.”

“I find that hard to believe,” he was starting to feel the alcohol’s presence in his system now that he’d taken human form, “Someone as beautiful and passionate as you, not having won the heart of anyone.”

“I guess Aphrodite doesn’t will it so,” Enjolras sighed, knowing that it was her doing.

“Then Aphrodite must be jealous of your beauty,” Dionysus replied.

Enjolras gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Dionysus laughed.

“I-I it’s just that I’ve never heard anyone dare speak ill of Aphrodite, or any god or goddess for that matter,” Enjolras stammered, “Aren’t you afraid she’ll seek vengeance on you?”

“The goddess does not frighten me as much as she seems to frighten you,” the god said, chuckling at his own joke.

“Then you’re braver than I, or perhaps just foolish,” Enjolras said.

“That’s me, a drunken fool,” Dionysus smiled, “Well, I should be going. It was nice meeting you, Enjolras.” He stood up and headed towards the door.

“Wait! Grantaire!” Enjolras called after him, “Will I see you at the next meeting?”

“When is it?” the god asked raising an eyebrow.

“Tomorrow, same time and place,” Enjolras told him.

“I’ll be here,” Dionysus nodded.

Enjolras smiled in response.

Enjolras spent that night awake, thinking of Grantaire. Just his luck, he’d gone and fallen in love with someone who would never love him back. He cried silently for a few hours in his bed. Once he realized Hypnos wasn’t going to grace him with his presence that night, he got up and began pacing. ‘I’m not in love with Grantaire. Of course I’m in love with Grantaire, he’s wonderful. Stop it, Enjolras, he’ll never love you back, no one ever will.’

He stopped pacing and picked up the vase that sat on his dresser. He threw it at the wall and screamed, “I HOPE YOUR HAPPY, APHRODITE!” through his tears. “I never asked to be beautiful; I never wanted to anger you,” he cried softly, hoping the goddess would have pity on him and lift the curse.

Enjolras was completely worn out at the next day’s meeting, but his face didn’t fail to light up when he saw Grantaire walk through the door.

“Apollo! How are you?” Dionysus called.

“I’m fine,” Enjolras lied, “Did you just call me Apollo? Who’s Apollo?”

“No one,” Dionysus chuckled, “It seemed a fitting name.”

Enjolras laughed, thinking it must be a joke, “Very funny, Grantaire.”

 

Dionysus came to every meeting for the next six months, and everyday Enjolras fell more in love with him. Little did Enjolras know that Grantaire had fallen completely in love with him as well. 

As it started to get colder, they spent more time in the bar after the meetings by the fire. 

One night the two were talking and drinking next to the fire, when Dionysus suddenly turned to Enjolras and said, “You know, Enjolras…I think I’m in love with you.”

Enjolras almost spit out his drink, “That’s very sweet, Grantaire, but I’m afraid it’s not possible that you’re in love with me.”

“Oh?” the god asked “And why is that?”

Enjolras told him the story of how Aphrodite cursed him to remain beautiful, but never find love. A tear ran down his face as he finished recounting it.

Dionysus reached forward and wiped the tear away.

 

“See no other person will ever truly be in love with me, Grantaire. So as much as I love you, you could never feel the same” Enjolras sighed.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not a person then,” Dionysus smiled.

“Grantaire…what do you mean?” Enjolras asked furrowing his brow.

“Grantaire isn’t really my name, Enjolras, but I told you it was so you didn’t know who I really am.”

“And who is that?”

The god let himself transform back into his true form, “Enjolras, I’m Dionysus, and I’m in love with you. I want to be with you forever, if you’ll have me.”

Enjolras stared at the god, wide-eyed, “But we-we can’t be together, you’re a god…I’m a mortal.”

“I can make you a god,” Dionysus told him.

“You would do that…for me?” Enjolras asked.

“Of course, Enjolras…I love you,” Dionysus said taking Enjolras’s hands in his own.

 

“And what shall I be the god of?” Enjolras smiled.

“Well, let’s see…you’re as beautiful as the sun itself, and your voice is like pure music to me…so how about the sun and music?” Dionysus suggested, “Of course Zeus will assign you other areas as well, I have no doubt that The Truth that you fight for so passionately will be among them.”

“That sounds wonderful, and shall I still be called Enjolras?” he asked.

“No…we can’t have that,” Dionysus thought for a moment, “I know! Apollo!”

“Perfect,” Enjolras beamed, like the sun, “So how do I become a god?”

“That’s the easy part,” Dionysus leaned forward and kissed Enjolras on the lips.

The next morning Enjolras awoke in Dionysus’s arms only he wasn’t Enjolras anymore, he was Apollo.

Dionysus and the new god, Apollo, over time were rumored by the Greeks to have had many affairs and relationships. Dionysus and Apollo however knew they were all just stories. They were faithful to each other, and only each other. And if sometimes Apollo called Dionysus Grantaire or Dionysus called Apollo Enjolras, the other didn’t complain in the least.


End file.
